


En este universo, en todos ellos

by Redvka



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Fusión de universos, M/M, Multiverse, Teen Romance, fusión de canons
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redvka/pseuds/Redvka
Summary: Peter mira a Miles, entre una multitud, sin ella. Miles orbita alrededor de Peter. Es un espectáculo para contemplar.(O, el fic de los multiversos que nadie me pidió.)





	En este universo, en todos ellos

**Author's Note:**

> Esto nació por un artwork que vi de Rorokonaa donde juntó al MCU!Peter con Miles y pensé "Wow, tendrían una amistad genial, si me empujaran lo suficiente podría shippearlos" y cinco minutos después me empujé sola porque se creo esta idea. 
> 
> No sigue exactamente la misma línea del tiempo que las películas del MCU, pero sí sigue la mayoría de los eventos (a diferentes tiempos). Into the spiderverse sucedió antes de esta historia. 
> 
> Aclaración: Peter viejo es Peter Burrito, Peter joven es MCU!Peter

El Peter viejo no tiene mucho afecto por el Peter joven, quien tiene unos ojos cafés muy grandes y expresivos, es amable con todos y sabe buenos chistes, pero tiende a pararse muy cerca de Miles y sonreírle tímidamente.

Al Peter viejo no le agrada esta versión joven de sí mismo.

*

Miles busca a Peter sin darse cuenta. Orbitan el uno con el otro, pero Miles siempre es el primero en buscar. Gwen sabe cómo es eso. Su propio Peter era así con ella y ella con él.

Se siente como la tercera rueda, pero se convence que no se está tan mal. Es como los planetas atraídos hacia el Sol: un espectáculo cautivador, sin intentar serlo.

*

Peter adora a Miles, sin embargo no es consciente de ello. Cuando están en un cuarto lleno de gente le busca la mirada y si se da la oportunidad avanza hacia él, porque sentir su calor a un lado suyo le sienta bien. Si llegan a tocarse por accidente Peter se imagina que su piel vibra donde sea que Miles le haya rozado; de entre un montón de personas, la risa de Miles es la primera que Peter reconoce.

Pero para Peter todo esto es unidireccional; Miles le sonríe a Gwen como nunca le sonríe a él, y juega con ella con la familiaridad y confianza de amigos que se conocen de hace mucho tiempo. Gwen es preciosa además, y quizá a Peter le gustaría si no fuera porque Miles existe, respira y le hacen gracia los malos chistes de Peter.

Así que es algo sorpresivo cuando es Miles quien le besa. La diferencia de estatura obliga a Miles a estirarse para alcanzarle, ponerle las manos en los hombros e impulsarse para tener a Peter donde quiere.

Es un beso breve y temeroso, donde más que nada se tocan los labios sin moverlos realmente y se respiran la piel, para saborearla en el paladar.

A Peter el beso le deja el cuerpo tembloroso por el resto del día. Lo adora.

*

—Así que, Michelle, ¿no?—pregunta Miles, sentado en la silla del escritorio de Peter.

—Sí, algo así.

—Tienen algo—no es pregunta.

—No realmente. Es complicado.

—La vida de Spiderman siempre es complicada.

—Lo siento Miles.

—Lo sé.

*

Vuelven a besarse un año después. Michelle sigue siendo un tema delicado, así que lo evitan, pero Miles no le da espacio en su mente al enojo o a la traición mientras Peter le empuja contra la puerta y le toca, oh tan suavemente, la quijada.

Miles no ha besado a muchas personas, pero Peter es el único que siempre lo deja ensimismado, ido, como en las películas románticas que su mamá ve en las tardes. Le gusta pensar que Peter siente lo mismo.

*

Al Peter viejo definitivamente no le gusta la manera en que el Peter joven mira a Miles. Es dolorosamente obvio y le molesta, por alguna razón. Gwen lo llama adoración y el Peter viejo siente la necesidad de darse un tiro.

Lo peor sucede cuando, accidentalmente, los ve darse un beso en la cima de un edificio. Se están riendo y de una u otra forma Peter le acaricia la mejilla, luego Miles se levanta la máscara y bueno, el Peter viejo jamás en su vida habría querido ver algo como eso. La imagen lo persigue toda una semana y se repite firmemente que, aunque así se sienta, realmente no es incesto.

*

Hay una chica que a Miles le gusta y sorpresivamente no es Gwen. Se llama Allison, tiene el cabello ondulado y es uno de los mejores promedios de la escuela. Peter lo sabe porque el propio Miles se lo contó, ilusionado. Al no tener nada más que aportar Peter le desea suerte, incómodo con la situación. Miles entonces le sonríe para luego sentársele en el regazo y besarle con los labios abiertos.

Peter supone que Allison será la Michelle de Miles.

*

Sorpresivamente una noche la spider-gente (como a Ham le gusta llamarlos) se junta por una pequeña inconsistencia en las realidades. Miles no se le despega al joven Peter y en el fondo de la habitación el Peter viejo suelta humo del coraje. Gwen se les une y los problemas con los villanos del día pasan más amenos.

Antes de irse cada quien para su propio universo Miles arrastra a Peter a un rincón solitario, le dice que le ha extrañado y se besan como despedida, las manos apretando donde tocan y la respiración agitada.

—Cuídate, Peter—le dice Miles antes de desaparecer a su realidad, y Peter sonríe tímido, sin oportunidad de contestarle realmente.

Dos meses después Peter mira como uno a uno de los Guardianes caen hechos ceniza, y él se tambalea hasta que el señor Stark lo toma en brazos. Piensa en un montón de cosas en esos segundos de sentir cómo desaparece. A su mente vienen como estampida May, Tony que le mira asustado tratando de reconfortarlo, Ned y MJ. También piensa en Miles, en que si algo así habrá ocurrido en su universo, en si alguien le dará la noticia de su muerte.

Siente los brazos de Tony, luego ya no siente nada.

*

Cinco años han pasado, le dicen. Para él solo fue un parpadeo, pero en la Tierra los sobrevivientes siguieron con su día a día, una nueva vida en esos cinco años de luto.

Tony se ha ido y Peter no puede creer que está pasando de nuevo por esto, que el universo decidió que sus padres y el tío Ben no eran suficientes así que le arrebató a Tony también. Lo único de lo cual encuentra consuelo es saber que May también fue blipeada –el término que han comenzado a utilizar para aquellos erradicados por el chasquido de Thanos- y no tuvo que sufrir la ausencia de Peter.

Es difícil retomar una vida que quedó tan inestable, y por un tiempo Peter se rehúsa a usar el traje. No es sino hasta que el peso de los recuerdos de su tío y Tony le hacen mella que decide volver a convertirse en Spiderman.

Así que con tiempo bajo la manga y el apoyo de May logra retomar el camino. MJ no dice nada, y pareciera que la distancia del blip les ha afectado también, porque se vuelve cada vez más indiferente hacia Peter. Su no-relación crece con huecos, hasta que un día Michelle simplemente le rechaza un beso y dice que ha sido suficiente. Peter piensa lo mismo.

Aún así, la pérdida de lo que fuera que tuvieran no lo descoloca tanto como volver a ver a Miles y Gwen. Es un accidente, como casi todo en su vida. Por error y un mal cálculo de unos rusos termina dando tumbos entre dimensiones hasta dar en la de Peni.

Sabe que es la dimensión de ella porque justamente cae de bruces frente a la niña. Al inicio, Peter no comprende las lagrimas ni el abrazo tembloroso que ella le da, y antes de que pueda preguntarle qué sucede, Peni los lleva entre universos hasta llegar al de Miles. Ahí, otra reunión de spider-gente le aguarda.

Peni no ha dejado de abrazarle y llorar, y cuando nota la expresión en el rostro de los demás el corazón se le encoge.

—Hola chicos—dice él, sobando con gentileza la espalda de Peni, quien tiene la cara enterrada en su cuello.

—¿Peter?—pregunta Gwen, acercándose un paso—, ¿en verdad eres tú? ¿Nuestro Peter?

—Hola Gwen—sonríe—lindo corte.

Pronto ella se abalanza sobre él, engulléndolo en su abrazo. Cree estar consciente que Ham y Noir también se le unen.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué sucede?—cuestiona Peter preocupado, limpiándole las lagrimas a Peni y Gwen.

Por fin lo dejan respirar y se separan de él. Gwen se hinca de rodillas frente a él, sus ojos hinchados y la nariz sonrojada. Nadie le contesta y no es hasta que se da cuenta del silencio que nota los cambios.

Gwen se ve diferente. Y no que _no parezca_ Gwen, pero definitivamente hay un cambio drástico a la última vez que se juntaron. Se ve mayor. Cuando posa su atención en Peni queda más que claro. Peni ya no es una niña. Una adolescente, alrededor de su propia edad, es quien le regresa la mirada vidriosa.

—Moriste—dice una voz grave desde el fondo. Peter busca con la mirada y la quijada se le desencaja cuando enfoca al Peter viejo y a un lado de él a Miles.

Miles, quien definitivamente ya no tiene trece años, que ha crecido ridículamente y parece un completo extraño para Peter.

—El chasquido—susurra, empezando a poner las piezas en su lugar.

—Nos enteramos un año después, cuando Miles fue a buscarte—explica Gwen, poniendo suavemente su mano sobre la de él—. No podíamos creerlo.

—Lo que yo no comprendo es que si tú eres _nuestro Peter joven_—toma la palabra Ham, parándosele cerca—, y desapareciste ¿cómo es que estás aquí?

—¿Cómo sabemos que no eres un impostor? —pregunta el Peter viejo, receloso.

—No lo es—corta rápidamente Peni—. Hice un escaneo rápido, es nuestro Peter.

—Quizá le lavaron el cerebro—objeta Noir.

—Nadie me lavó el cerebro—interrumpe Peter antes de que las acusaciones fluyan. Se levanta lentamente del suelo, soltando la mano de Gwen—. Hace unos meses hubo otra batalla contra Thanos. Lograron reunir las gemas del infinito para traer de vuelta a aquellos que fueron…borrados. Regresé junto con todas las otras personas, seres vivos en general. Nos dijeron que pasaron cinco años pero para nosotros…solo fue un segundo, ¿saben? Un tic del reloj.

—Lo lamento chico—dice el Peter viejo, con el mismo tono de alguien que da el pésame en un velorio. Gwen no tarda en pararse y abrazarle, seguida por Peni. Le susurran consuelos y lo felices que están de verlo otra vez.

Si Peter es honesto, había olvidado por completo esta parte de su vida, y el cómo estar ausente por cinco años podría afectarla.

—Pareciera un milagro—dice la tía May desde la puerta. Se acerca y le abraza y besa como si él fuera su propio sobrino, el Peter que perdió, y en su mente se pregunta si ella sintió su desaparición como suya, como May lo hubiera hecho de no haber desaparecido en el chasquido también.

Al final, después de varias rondas de abrazos y lágrimas, se queda a solas en el cuarto de control del difunto Peter. La tía May insistió en hacer una comida para celebrar su regreso y todos corrieron a la cocina para ayudar. Peter se quedó atrás, tratando de comprender lo sucedido, el duelo que aparentemente los demás tuvieron por el blip.

—Te ves igual.

Peter voltea sorprendido hasta toparse con Miles, recargado en una de las computadoras.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de ti—bromea Peter, meneándose en su lugar, nervioso ante el silencio.

Miles entonces se acerca a Peter, deteniéndose solo lo justo para poder ponerle una mano al hombro. Casi le saca una cabeza de estatura.

—Te extrañé—le dice, acariciando con su pulgar su quijada.

—Lo siento—no tiene sentido disculparse, pero Peter no sabe qué responder.

—Sentí como si una parte de mí hubiera muerto contigo cuando escuché la noticia—susurra, los ojos acuosos enfocando a Peter—. Saber que ya no estarías ahí…Fue horrible.

—Pensé en ti cuando…—se muerde los labios—. Me pregunté si estaba pasando lo mismo aquí, si estabas bien—se le corta la voz—, si alguien te diría de mí.

Miles entonces le abraza contra su pecho, le besa la coronilla y llora en silencio sobre su piel. Sus dedos se le entierran en la espalda y Peter sin quererlo llora también, asustado pensando en la posibilidad de nunca más tener esto.

Tiempo después es Gwen quien les encuentra abrazados, recargados en uno de los tableros. Los besa a ambos en la mejilla y les anuncia que la cena está servida.

Se sientan uno al lado del otro y por momentos se toman de las manos bajo la mesa.

**Author's Note:**

> Quizá si me anime cree una serie de one-shots de ellos. Probablemente.


End file.
